Our Inner Monsters
by HarleysWorld
Summary: Gaara x Sakura ...wanna know what happens, well read and find out - (BEING REMADE)
1. Chapter 1

~Sakura's POV~

"What are you going to use the crow for this"

The female sand shinobi said shocked as her male companion took off the thing on his back and slammed it to the ground after sasuke never came down from his tree.

"Kankuro, back off"

A voice said, and just like everyone else I looked to where it came from, which was from the tree branch right above Sasuke. I like everyone else stared at the boy with red hair and sea foam green eyes that was still hanging upside down from the tree branch.

"You're an embarrassment to our village"

I heard the red head say to the guy named Kankuro, I also heard a few gasps from around me but my eyes were focused on the red head.

"Eh...h-hey Gaara"

Kankuro said, and I glanced at him for like a second before looking back at the red head named Gaara, but when I did my eye and Gaara's eyes met and I felt my breath catch in my throat, and my heart skip a beat.

' **Mate** '

I heard...well this thing inside me say...I usually Call her Inner, but she isn't the Inner me, she's a entirely different entity than me, but I've always had her inside me, though hardly anyone knows about her but me. Still though, Inner helped me through a lot of stuff, one of those was finally getting over that stupid crush I had on Sasuke a year or so ago.

Anyway I asked Inner what she meant by 'mate' but she didn't answer, which confused me since she always answered, but I kinda shrugged it off after a second and turned my attention back to Gaara who had now turned his attention back to Kankuro.

"Have you forgotten the whole reason we came all the way here"

He said, and then Kankuro tried to say that we challenged him and started the whole thing. Then he went on and tried to explain what happened.

'For the love of kami someone shut him up, or I'll be forced to make him shut up.'

I though, and almost not a second after I thought that Gaara had voiced my thoughts.

"Shut up...or I'll kill you"

"Uh.. r-right...I-I'm sorry Gaara...I was totally out of line"

Kankuro said apologizing to Gaara quickly, and I found it kinda funny.

"I'm sorry for any trouble he caused."

Gaara said looking over at Sasuke. I watched as Gaara suddenly transported himself down in front of his team with what I assume was sand.

"Let's go, we're not here to play games."

Gaara said and they were about to walk off.

"Hold on a second!"

I said but they didn't, and it kinda pissed me off.

"I SAID WAIT!"

I said a little more pissed, and that made them stop.

"I can tell you're all from the village hidden in the sand, and even though the land of fire and the land of wind are allies, you can't just show up here without permission. So state your purpose"

I said, kinda glaring at them, and then the female shinobi held up her passport and started to talk. which was kinda disappointing, I wouldn't mind hear Gaara's voice again.

"Have you all been living under a rock or something? We do have permission..of course you're correct were genuine from the village hidden in the sand, our home is the land of the wind, and we're here to for the chunin exams, get the picture?"

She said, and I heard inner growl at the way she talked to us.

"The chunin exams, what's that, I've never heard of that? Believe it!"

Naruto asked, and the girl said a snotty remark which caused me to glare at her while Konohamaru explained what the chunin exams were to Naruto. When Konohamaru was done explaining the chunin exams to Naruto he was all for taking them.

"Hey you identify yourself."

Sasuke said jumping down when the sand team started to walk away.

"Who me?"

The blonde haired female said, and I rolled my eyes.

'Gag me please.'

I thought

"No, him the guy with the gourd on his back."

Sasuke said, making Gaara turn around and look at him.

"My name is Gaara of the desert, and I'm curious about you too...who are you?"

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke said, and then him and Gaara basically had a staring contest, that is till Naruto spoke up.

"Hi there I bet you're dying to know my name right?"

"I couldn't care less."

Gaara said looking at Naruto, and then his green eyes moved over to me making our eyes meet and my heart start to beat fast again, but neither one of us said anything. Then he just turned and left with his teammates.

While Naruto and Sasuke were doing their thing, I got this feeling we were being watched, and so I turned my head to the direction of a tree that was a little farther back from the one Sasuke and Gaara were in not to long ago, and narrowed my eyes some when I saw three ninja in a tree. Though they disappeared as soon as I saw them. When I was sure they were gone, I just left not saying anything to Naruto or Sasuke; besides I still needed to talk to Inner about the mate thing she was talking about, and why I'm feeling like I do when ever me and Gaara's lock eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

~Sakura's POV~

When I walked away from my teammates I headed to the training grounds. When I got there I sat down under a tree cross legged, and closed my eyes.

When I reopened my eyes I wasn't at the training grounds anymore, instead I was in a room that was pitch black and the only light was a spotlight that shined down on a women that was sitting in a floating opened cage.

The women had very long pink hair and black eyes. Her hair was the only thing that covered her fully grown female body from my eyes.

I watched as her lips pulled into a smile, and her black eye looked at me with a knowing look.

"Sakura what on earth are you doing in here, not that I don't mind..it's just I didn't expect you to come in here and talk to me face to face"

Inner said, sliding out of the opened cage door and landing gracefully on her tip toes with her right foot in front of her left. When she did that I felt and saw the darkness under us ripple; almost like it was water.

"Inner...what did you mean by 'mate' when I first saw Gaara, also why is it my heart races every time I lock eyes with him?"

I asked getting right to the point, after all I couldn't stay meditating out in the real world all day.

"Simple you're in love."

She said smiling, even as I glared at her.

"No way I don't even know the guy."

"We'll hun, ever heard of love at first sight?"

Inner said, placing a hand on her hip.

"Pfft, whatever..and the 'mate' thing, last I checked humans don't have mates so what the hell were you talking about?"

I said, and inner just gave me a smirk.

"Of course humans have mates...though you all call the soulmates, I'm sorry if how I said it was confusing for you, I just thought you would have known this."

She said shrugging and I hmped.

"Soulmates aren't real."

"Yes they are hun, and Gaara's your soul mate."

Inner said and I pouted some more.

"Well...if he's my soul mate how'd you know about it before me...you told me yourself that we're two different entities; therefore we don't share is soul."

Inner just smiled.

"You're right, we don't our souls are two different things...but that doesn't mean I can't read your soul from in here, so yeah I new Gaara was your mate before you knew, because your Soul knew the first time you locked eyes."

Inner said with a dreamy sigh, and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh don't roll your eyes at me, you know it's romantic finding each other again in another life after the fates have went and sewn your souls together with that lovely red string of fate."

Inner said way to dramatically. I just shook my head and closed my eyes only this time when I reopened them I was back to the real world.

"Kami she annoys me."

I mumbled, and I head Inner laugh and say I loved her, which made me roll my eyes as I stood up and stretched. After I was done stretching, I started to walk off but stopped halfway through the training grounds when I noticed a certain redhead that I was just talking to Inner about, sitting under a tree meditating. I kinda stood there watching him as my heart beat faster.

'This is insane….I don't even know the guy….I should leave, leave and not even bother with the guy..'

I thought, but I was still just standing there like the fucking idiot I was being right now. Then to make matters worse, his eyes opened and he stared right into my eyes.

"You're the girl that was with the Uchiha and the blonde headed boy."

He said still looking into my eyes.

"I have a name you know!"

I said said frowning some, and Gaara just looked at me, with an amused smirk.

"And that would be?"

"S-Sakura Haruno."

I said kinda nervously, though I never broke eye contact.

'Damn it Sakura get a hold of yourself!'

I though and I could faintly hear Inner laughing at me.

'You know you're not helping Inner.'

'Oh I'm supposed to be helping instead of just sitting back and watching this train wreck.'

She said laughing, and I clenched my jaw some, and just kinda slammed a mental door shut on her, so I couldn't hear her. When I came back to reality Gaara was right in my face, and I squeaked a little.

"Wh-what are you-"

"You're eyes changed color."

He said cutting me off, and I blinked some kinda confused.

"What?"

"From Green to Black."

He stated, with what sounded like curiosity.

"Uh.."

I didn't know what to say to that, and he just narrowed his eyes at me.

"What were you doing to make them change?"

He demanded kinda dangerously and I just glared at him.

"Like I know, all I was doing was thinking"

I hissed. Honestly who the hell does he think he is demanding stuff from me. He doesn't even fucking know me.

Gaaras eyes glared right back at me apparently not liking what said or not lI king the way I said it. When he started to glare at me I just glared right back, if he was really my 'mate' like Inner said then he should learn I won't get pushed around by anyone anymore.

As we continued to glare at each other when I felt something start going up one of my legs, and I had a funny feeling it was that stupid sand he had uses back in the alley. Anyway I didn't look away from him not even when the sand stop at my knee. When the sand stopped Gaara sent me one last glare before his disappeared in a whirl of sand, leaving me all alone here in the training ground still kinda mad.


	3. Chapter 3

~Sakura's POV~

The next day we were all waiting at the bridge for Kakashi.

"Ugh where is he...he sets the damn time, and then we have to wait fucking hours for him!"

I yelled angrily, and Naruto looked at me and agreed.

"You know I rushed here so fast I didn't have any time to blow dry my hair, let alone that fact I fucking overslept."

I complained and pouted some.

"Yeah and I didn't have enough time to brush my teeth or change my underwear."

Naruto said, and I looked at him with a what the fuck face.

"That's really gross Naruto...also way too much information for me."

I said shaking my head at him, and then turned to look at Sasuke and saw he had is 'I hate the world and everyone in it' look on his face, like normal. Just when I was about to tease him about how his face was going to get stuck like that when Kakashi showed up.

"Morning everyone sorry I'm late, I'm afraid I got lost on the path of life."

"YOU LIAR"

Naruto and I yelled at him before he jumped down in front of us.

"I know this is a bit sudden, but I recommended you for the Chunin exams, all three of you. These are the application forms."

Kakashi said holding out the three forms to us, and we all kinda looked at him confused.

"Application forms?"

"You're repeating me Sakura. This is all voluntary, it's up to each of you If you don't feel ready you can wait till next year."

He said, and Naruto was all for taking them, even going as far as to hug Kakashi. Which made me have to put a hand on my mouth too keep from laughing, but Inner was laughing her ass off.

"Whoever wants to take the exams, take the application and come to room 301 at the academy, it's at 3pm, five days from now that's it."

Kakashi said once he got Naruto off of him. Me and Sasuke grabbed ours at the same time, and started to head off with Naruto who finally stopped repeating 'Chunin exams'.

'Chunin exams, huh...what you think Inner should we?"

'Oh my Kami yes….what are you even thinking asking me something like that Sakura, besides Gaara's in the exams, meaning you get to watch him fight all sexy like and shit.'

'Not this again...Inner what part of Not going to happen, aren't you getting.'

'No no I get the whole thing, but what part of he's your soulmate, aren't you getting dear?'

'Hmp...the part where I don't even know the guy there's for there's no possible way I can accept him as my soul mate.'

I swear I could see Inner frowning at me.

'Ah the joys of being young and naive about fate….oh how I wish I could have my real body back'

Inner said with a dramatic sigh and I rolled my eyes.

'Will you stop being dramatic Inner…..also it was your choice after all to come back, you said so yourself.'

'Yeah I know but I didn't think I would have to share your body with you'

'Gee thanks, I can sure feel the love Inner'

'Oh hush you know I love you'

She said, and I rolled my eyes, before I tuned back into reality.

 _ **~Time skip~**_

The next day, I was sitting on my little balcony, looking out over the villagers.

"I'm so damn tired Inner, why the hell did you let me train so late into the night...again."

I said out loud since no one was really around to hear me talk.

'Hey I told you, you should have gone to sleep, but nooo you wanted to train more.'

She said and I sighed and turned so I could lean on the railing of the balcony.

"Yes because you tried so hard too get me to stop...ugh, time like this I wish my mom was here, and not on like month long missions all the time.'

'Pff who needs a mom when you have me?'

Inner said and I smirked.

"Yeah because you're so helpful Inner."

I said jokingly, and Inner gasped.

"Please I'm the best help you'll ever get hun."

Inner said super sassy like, and I laughed. That is till my laughing was cut off by someone calling my name, and I turned to look down over the balcony, only to see it was Sasuke who called me.

"What is it Sasuke?"

I said he said he wanted to take a walk with me. Not having anything to do and not wanting to go to sleep and fuck up my sleeping schedule anymore than normal. I agreed and jumped down over my balcony, and me and him walked off together. As we walked Sasuke had basically led us to the training grounds, which was weird, then again this whole thing was weird. Which got me thinking, that this wasn't the real Sasuke, but I wasn't completely sure, and I didn't just want to attack in case this was the real Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke, why is it you asked me to take a walk with you again?"

I ask while stopping, and Sasuke stopped as well with his back turned to me.

"Cause I need to tell you to give up on the Chunin exams, there's no way you can pass them."

He said, and Inner got super pissed off and was telling me to kick his ass, of course I fully agreed with her, but I also wanted to see if my theory about him being a fake Sasuke was real, so I played along.

"Oh and why's that?"

I ask and he went on to say that these ninja were really strong and stuff.

"What so does this mean you actually care about me"

I asked and Sasuke turned around.

"I uh...guess that's true"

He said, and that's when it was 100% confirmed, that this wasn't the real Sasuke.

"Two sweethearts, how touching"

A ninja said appearing on one of the stumps.

"Get lost, unless you want to die."

Fake Sasuke said, and then the ninja said talk was cheap and threw three shuriken at the fake Sasuke, who blocked them and ran at him only to be killed by multiple kunai a second later.

I didn't move or run or anything honestly, I just stood there staring at the ninja, and fake Sasuke's dead body.

"So scared you can't even move..ha well that's what'll happen to you if you take the Chunin exams."

The ninja, said and I rolled my eyes and uncrossed my arms.

"Please, I saw through this genjutsu a while ago...first Sasuke asking to walk with me, yeah possible maybe, but him being all worried and shit over me, please what do you take me for a idiot."

"Are you calling me a fool?"

"I would..but sadly the real ninja ran away like a fucking coward...you're just some cheap ass illusion of the coward."

"Are you sure, I'm not real?"

The ninja said,and threw his umbrella thing at me..though I still didn't move, and it fazed through me.

"Yeah...I'm sure."

I said broadly, and he just laughed.

"Just what I'd expect from a leaf kunoichi trained by Kakashi, but the Chunin exams will be more than illusions, we'll see if you can cut it."

He said, and then disappeared and I frowned.

'That had to be someone from the village.'

'What why, do you think that, the dude had a rain headband on?'

Inner said like I was crazy, and I shook my head.

"No he didn't say Hatake or copy ninja, that guy New Kakashi-sensei...and therefore had to be part of the village."

I said, and inner thought it over and agreed with me.

"Gee thanks for the approval Inner."

I said and then yawned.

'You should sleep.'

"Yeah...a cat nap wouldn't hurt...but then we're training, I want that jutsu to work before the Chunin exams."

'Yeah, yeah.'

Inner said before I started to walk back to the house.


	4. Chapter 4

~Sakura's POV~

The Chunin exams begin tomorrow, and I haven't seen anyone all week because I've done nothing but train, and work on these jutsus my mom had in the office. In fact that's what I'm doing right now.

"Ugh this is stupid, I'm doing everything right!"

I yelled throwing the scroll down on the ground, after going over it, and trying to do it 20 times already.

'Sakura why not just calm down, and i don't know TAKE A BREAK BEFORE YOU KILL YOURSELF!"

Inner yelled at me as I frowned, knowing she was right since I could feel my chakra levels were kinda low.

"Fine..I guess I'll take a break."

I mumbled and sat down on the ground with a sigh. As I sat there a thought popped into my head.

"Hey Inner, can I ask you something?"

I said, and Inner asked what it was.

"Well I don't' know why but I just thought about what Gaara said 5 days ago..you know about my eyes changing color from green to black like right after me and you were talking."

'oh yeah he did say that didn't he.'

"Yeah...well I was wondering..if maybe...we could you know switch?"

'You mean like me taking control of you from in here.'

"Yeah... I mean at first I didn't think anything of it… but if my eyes change when we talk to each other apparently...then you think we could switch control or something?'

"We could try…'

Inner said, and I nodded and then maneuvered to where I was sitting cross legged and closed my eyes and basically tried to let inner take control, but nothing happened.

"Well that was a fail."

I mumbled and opened by eyes while standing up and stretching, but something felt weird, I didn't feel drained of chakra anymore, in fact I felt like I had a lot more chakra than normal.

'Inner what's going on, why do I feel like I have more chakra then normal?'

'forget about that, I'm looking at your back right now.'

'What?'

I asked confused, and turned around only to see a see through Inner standing right behind me with green eyes.

"Ahhh!"

I screamed, and fell down on my butt, really freaked out.

"Wh-what the-...how are you-...and your eyes..they're-'

'Your eyes yeah I know...and you have my eyes, and apparently chakra levels now.'

I had no clue what to say, and kinda just stared at her with wide eyes.

'Sakura get a hold of yourself..and stop looking like you're a fish out of water!'

Inner yelled snapping me out of whatever I was in.

" Y-yeah ok..ok I'm good...I think."

I said slowly standing up, and Inner crossed her arms over her chest and stared at me.

"So uh...I mean are you, like a spirit now?"

I asked, and then slowly put my hand through her, and Inner looked annoyed.

'Will you stop that, that feels weird...also I don't know. Whatever we did, pulled me out of your body and also gave you my chakra levels from when I was alive along with switched our eye colors.'

She said, while I quickly pulled my arm back to me.

"So like can you go back into my body, or are you stuck out here?"

'I don't know but I'm assuming I can, and you're eye and chakra leaves will go back to normal.'

Inner said shrugging, and I nodded.

"So exactly what does this mean for us…..?"

I asked and Inner got a grin on her face, and I was kinda interested in what she was going to say.

'Well congratulations Sakura..looks like I'm your Kekkei Genkai and personal trainer now.'

"Oh that's lovely."

I said sarcastically, and Inner chuckled.

'Well come on we don't got all day, first you're going to finish doing that jutsu, and then we're going to figure out exactly what all I can do, and finally I'm going to teach you a few things.'

She said grinning, and I rolled my eyes, but went and picked up the scroll and started to train again, but this time with a spirit like Inner watching me and telling me what I was doing wrong and shit.

 _ **~Time Skip~**_

The next day I woke up in my bedroom, sour since I was out till 5 in the morning training with Inner and finding out what all she can do in spirit form, which wasn't much besides walking around without other people hearing or seeing her. She could still hear my thoughts and we also learned that she couldn't just come out whenever she wanted I had to release her. So yeah in a way she was right when she said she was like my Kekkei Genkai, which is kinda cool.

Anyway I rolled out of bed, walked over to my closet and grabbed some clothes and underwear for me, before heading off into the bathroom to get ready for today. Once I was all good and dressed with my hair dried. I realized I was running a little late so I quickly got my weapons all packed and ran out of the house to the academy where Naruto and Sasuke were probably waiting for me.

"Sakura, hey you're late"

Naruto said once I got there.

"Yeah sorry for that, it took me a little longer then I though to get ready."

I said before we all headed inside together. When we got to what said was room 301 there was a bunch of people standing around and two idiots who were talking to everyone, but I wasn't really paying attention them. I just wanted to get through so we could go to the real room 301.

"That's a real nice speech, now both of you step aside and let me through, and while you're at it reverse your genjutsu, were going to the third floor."

Sasuke said walking up to them and I guess stood there with my arms crossed.

"Well well.."

"So you noticed the Genjutsu huh?"

The two said and Sasuke told me to tell them how I knew it right away.

"Pff this is only the second floor, honestly my grandma could do a better genjutsu than this when she was five."

I said and then uncrossed my arms while they reversed the genjutsu showing that this was room 201. Not long after the genjutsu came down one of the ninja and Sasuke were about to attack each other, when a guy in a green jumpsuit stopped them.

'He's fast!'

'And has no fashion sense whatsoever.'

Inner said, and I had to agree with her I mean the guy was wearing a green spandex jumpsuit with orange leg warmers for Kami's sake. Anyway I watched as the guy walk up to me, and stand up straight which made me raise an eyebrow a him.

"My name is Rock Lee, you are Sakura right?"

"Uh...yeah?"

I said confused and then he gave me a thumbs up and winked at me.

"Please me my girlfriend, I vow to protect you with my life!"

"Uh….thanks, but umm I don't think so."

I said, and he got this defeated look on his face, which kinda made me feel bad.

"Why?"

He ask.

"Well no offence, but you're not my type...at all"

'Yeah and she's already has someone!'

Inner screamed and and I rolled my eyes.

'Will you stop that!'

I told her, and I could for some reason tell she was sticking her tongue out at me. When I tuned back into reality, I noticed that Naruto was pouting over by Lee and Sasuke was looking at them, and I sighed.

"Hey Naruto, Sasuke, come on"

I said before grabbing Naruto's and Sasuke's hands and pulled them away.

'Let the chunin exams begin I guess.'

'Hell yeah, let's do this thing!'

Inner yelled, and I smiled some even as Sasuke told me not to pull him.


	5. Chapter 5

~Sakura's POV~

We almost didn't make it too room 301 in time cause Lee showed up and challenged Sasuke thinking it would win my heart or something. Honestly I couldn't really follow anything it was kinda weird, all I know is that both Naruto and Sasuke got their asses kicked by Lee, and then Lee's sensei appeared and it got even weirder after that.

Anyway once we got to room 301, Kakashi was there waiting for us and explained how he was glad we all showed up and how only groups of three could take place in the exams.

"Wait I thought you said it was our own personal choice to take the exam."

"That's right."

"So what you lied?"

I said crossing my arms and glaring at him because I didn't like being lied to.

"Sort of, it is an individual decision, but it effects all of you, I didn't tell you before because I didn't want others pressuring you Sakura."

Kakashi said, and I sent him the coldest glare ever.

"Pressuring me?"

I hissed out and Kakashi just nodded.

"Yes I also didn't want you to feel obliged to participate because of any feelings you have towards Sasuke or Naruto, I wanted you to come to a decision on your own."

Kakashi said, and I could feel my nails digging into my skin.

'He better say something good soon or I won't be held responsible for my actions.'

I thought and Inner agreed with me fully.

"If you hadn't came along Sakura, I wouldn't have been allowed to let the others go in, but that doesn't matter now, because you're all here and for the right reasons. Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke, I'm proud of you , couldn't ask for a better team."

Kakashi said moving out of the way, and I still Glared at him, but my nails weren't digging into my skin anymore, so there's that.

"Good luck!"

"We won't let you down Sensei. Believe it!"

Naruto said as we all went in. When we went in there were a lot of ninja glaring at us, but 6 ninja's in particular caught my eyes. The first being Gaara and his group, and the second being those ninja I saw watching us. I glared at them, before I heard the most annoying voice ever.

"Sasuke where have you been, I've missed those good looks of yours."

I heard and I turned my head too see Ino hanging onto Sasuke's neck and I rolled my eyes.

"Tsk I knew I smelled a pig in here."

I said glaring at Ino and she glared right back.

"Miss forehead they let you in, still have those frown lines on your big billboard brow I see."

She said making me growl at her and told her to leave my forehead out of it, which made her just stick her tongue out at me. Then the rest of her other teammate, Shikamaru and Choji showed up right before Kiba, Hinata, and Shino showed up.

"You guys too huh, man everyone's here for this stupid thing."

Shikamaru said.

"Yep here we all are, the 9 rookies, this is going to be fun, at least for those of us to make the cut right Sasuke."

Kiba said, and I glared at him.

"Kiba, careful you don't get overconfident."

"We're going to blow you guys away, we've been training like crazy."

Kiba said, and that pissed me off even more.

"What do you think we've been doing, sitting around picking daisies, you don't know what training means."

"Hmp..yeah so just shut your damn mouth Kiba!"

I growled, making him look at me. And then next thing I knew Shino was stopping Choji from crushing a bug.

"Hey you guys."

Someone said, and we all turned to look at a older leaf ninja who was walking towards us.

'I got a bad feeling about him.'

I thought and Inner agreed and said that we should keep an eye on him.

"You might want to try keeping it down a little, I mean no offence but you're the 9 rookies right, fresh out of the academy, I wouldn't go bring attention to your selves, just cool it. This isn't a class field trip"

He said and then Ino went and annoyingly asked who we was.

"I'm Kabuto Yakushi, but really look around you, you made quite an impression."

He said, and we all looked around to see everyone staring at us, but I stopped when my eyes locked with Gaaras. When our eyes locked for what was the third time since we met I felt like everyone else just kind disappeared. That is till I heard Kabuto say Gaara's name, and I tore my eyes away from Gaara and looked at Kabuto who was talking about Gaara.

"- Mission experience, 8 C-ranks, and get this 1 B-rank as a genin. There's not a lot more information about this guy, he was a rookie from another land originally, but get this he's survived every mission without getting a scratch on him."

Kabuto said, and I bit my lip.

'How much you want to bet it's got something to do with the sand he controls.'

'Yeah most likely...you know you're soul mate sounds pretty interesting, maybe you should talk to him.'

'...Yeah maybe, and will you stop saying soul mate, geez!'

I told Inner who just laughed at me and I was about to tell her to shut up, until Naruto dragged me back to the real world, with his yelling.

"MY NAME IS NARUTO UZUMAKI, AND I'M GOING TO BEAT EVERY ONE OF YOU. BELIEVE IT!"

Naruto yelled, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Tell your boyfriend to keep his big fat mouth shut!"

Ino screamed in my ear, and that made me stop and glare at her.

"who's boyfriend?"

"Oh yeah I forgot you can't get one!"

"What'd you say pig!"

I yelled at her, and we started to yell at each other. When we finally stopped everything got deathly quiet and I noticed everyone was glaring at us, and I growled.

"HEY TAKE A DAMN PICTURE IT'LL LAST LONGER!"

I yelled at them angrily before I noticed ninja moving very quickly between people towards us, right before one attacked Kabuto with Kunai, only for Kabuto to dodge them and a second one appeared in front of him and was about to hit him, but he dodged and then his glasses broke and he toppled over, throwing up a second later.

I was about to go over with Naruto too help, but then I felt something grab my ankle, and I glanced down and saw it was sand.

'Tsk.'

I thought, and then looked at Gaara who was looking at me as well. I sent him a deadly glare, before pushing chakra into my leg, and ripped it out of the sands grasp, and looking back at Kabuto and the now three ninjas that I recognized as the three that were watching us. I growled and was about to attack them but before I could the Instructor appeared in the room.

"There will be no battle competitions and the like without the permission of proctors! Even if you get permission, actions that could lead to the death of an opponent will not be promoted! Any pig that screws with me will be disqualified immediately! Got it!? "

He yelled while glaring at everyone. I growled a little and Inner reassured me that we'll have a chance to kick at least one of the three sound village ninjas asses why in the exams.


	6. Chapter 6

~Sakura's POV~

I was sitting in my seat listening to the rules the Instructor was saying. When he was done explaining everything he told us to begin and I flipped over my test, and my eyes widened.

'Th-this is an integrated problem, based on predictions of conditions and dynamic energy analysis application!"

I thought shocked. Then I looked at the other questions, and they just kept getting harder.

'Maybe the first four I can do...but the others...shit Inner what am I supposed to do?!'

'Simple..you cheat.'

'What but he said-'

'Think about it, like really think Sakura, he wants us to cheat, and not get caught.'

She said, and I thought for a second then it hit me, what he said about cheating and how he said it.

'Holy shit! He doesn't care if we know the answers or not, because this is a test about gathering information and not being caught….cleaver.'

I thought with a smirk.

'So..we going to cheat for what'

'Oh we're going to cheat, but i'll only have a millisecond to mask the extra chakra that'll be given to me once our chakra levels switch'

I told her and agreed and told me to do it, and so I did and as soon as I felt my chakra levels increase, I quickly hid the extra chakra, and opened my, now black eyes, and glanced around before looking at Inner who was standing in front of the table and behind the guy in front of me.

'You know what to do'

"Yep"

Inner said grinning, and then started to look at people's papers and then walked off to find someone that had the answers, and when she did she started to give them too me.

'Thanks Inner'

I told her once I had all the answers.

'No problem hun, like I said last night you can use me, my power, and my knowledge to your advantage, all you have to do is ask. Besides it's not like I have anything better to do besides help you out cause incase you havent noticed im a dead person trapped inside you, who is now being used as your kekkei genkai"

Inner said and I wrinkled up my nose.

'When you put it that way inner it sounds really morbid, and sad'

I thought too her.

'Yeah well it is what it is, anyway we done?'

'Yeah I got all the questions, thanks again."

I said before I closed my eyes, and pulled Inners spirit back into me.

After a while the Instructor finally talked.

"Alright listen up! Here's the tenth and final question!"

He yelled, and I bit my lip impatiently.

'Alright we can do this, last question."

'HELL YEAH!"

Inner yelled, and I inwardly smriked.

"But, before I give you the question, I'm going to add some more rules to it'

'Oh for the love of fuck, this guy has like a obsession with rules doesn't he."

Inner said, and I had too bit my tongue to keep from laughing.

'Inner don't make me laugh, kami only knows how awkward that would be, and I'd probably get in trouble.'

'Sorry Sakura.'

Inner said, and then I heard a door open and that dragged me back to the real world.

"Ah made it just in time. I hope you found your trip to the bathroom….enlightening."

The instructor said, and I took A quick glance at who it was.

'Gaara's teammate...uh what was his name again. Hmmm it started wit think...ah who now I don't have time to think about this.'

I thought before pulling myself out of my thought and focusing on the instructor.

"-listen carefully, and try not to let them frighten you."

He said glaring at all of us.

'Trust me dude, it ain't the rules that's frightening me right now it's your mental health that's god me scared.'

Inner said, and I had too bit my tongue again so I wouldn't laugh'

'Inner!'

'Sorry sorry I couldn't help it.'

She said, and i rolled my eyes.

"Alright then, rule number one. Each of you can choose whether or not you'll take the final question."

'What's this guy playing at?'

I thought biting my lip.

"What's the catch? What happens if we choose not to take it?"

I hear that blonde headed girl from Gaara's team yell.

"If you choose not to take the tenth question, your score will be zero no matter the score on the other nine. In other words you fail!.."

'Ah there's it is.'

"And of course, that means your teammates fail as well."

"WHAT!"

I said in complete shock while everyone else was talking.

"And….one more rule.."

The instructor said, ignoring everyone's talking.

"If you do, accept to take it and are unable to answer the question correctly, you'll not only fail but you relinquish your right from taking the Chunin Exam forever!"

He said, and my eyes widened a little bit, and then shot towards Naruto.

'Sakura..i know what you're about to think, and no trust in your teammates.'

'I know, bu-but if Naruto doesn't answer the question right…"

I thought and then looked over at Sasuke.

"..or if Sasuke or myself doesn't answer the question right than….'

I couldn't even finish that thought, and inner was trying to calm me down, which was working some but still i was panicking in my mind.

"Now then…"

The instructor said, dragging me out of my thoughts.

"... If you think you're ready, the tenth and finally question. Those who don't wanna take it raise your hand."

'Inner what am i supposed to do, i dont wanna not take it, but if…. But if anyone of use gets the question wrong...Naruto couldn't become Hokage...oh kami if I raise my hand he'll hate me forever I now it but but-'

My panic thought were cut off by a loud bang, and I looked over at Naruto to see him standing up.

"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME! I DON'T QUIT AND I DON'T RUN! YOU CAN ACT TOUGH ALL YOU WANT, YOU GUYS AREN'T GOING TO SCARE ME OFF. NO WAY I DON'T CARE IF I DO GET STUCK AS A GENIN FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE. I'LL STILL BE HOKAGE SOME DAY!"

Naruto yelled, and I couldn't help but smile and giggle some.

'Well does that answer your question Sakura.'

'Yeah….yeah it does.'

I though, still smiling but this time with a determined look in my eyes.

'Now then let's get this over with.'

'HELL YEAH!'


	7. Chapter 7

~Sakura's POV~

"Wh-what is this place?"

Naruto asked once we got to where ever our second proctor, Anko Mitarashi, took us to.

'That's...a really creepy forest.'

Inner said, and I couldn't help but agree with her.

"This is the location for the second exam, the 44th training field. Also known as...the Forest of Death."

'...yep…This is really creepy.'

'Yeah but, hey at least it's the perfect place to use those Jutsus you taught me right."

"Yeah...but still I don't like this place.'

Inner whined, and I mentally rolled my eyes.

'Stop being a baby, you're a fully grown women Inner.'

I told her which made me get a mental image of her sticking her tongue out at me.

'Oh grow up would you.'

'Never!'

Inner said laughing, and then her laughter only increased when Naruto started to imitate what Anko said which made me bit my lip to keep from laughing.

"Really? You've got a lot of energy."

She said right before she threw a kunai at Naruto which cut his cheek, and then she appeared behind him. Not long after a grass ninja was behind Anko, and held her kunai out to her with...his?...Tongue.

'Is that guy or a girl?'

Inner asked, and I frowned.

'Really that's what you're worried about, not that fact that they had a snake like tongue.'

I told her.

'I mean yeah that's weird too, but for real is that a guy or just a girl with a flat chest.'

'Who cares?'

'Uh I do.'

'Ugh inner can you just focus!'

I told her, right before the person rolled there's long tongue back into there's mouth.

'Eeeeewwwwww!'

I thought at the same time Inner said it.

'What's wrong with that...person, they're so freaky.'

Inner said as the grass ninja started walking back too there's team.

'No clue'

I though as they walked right passed me, bumping my shoulder which made them stop, and look over there shoulder at me, and I glared.

"Sorry."

They said with a creepy smiling before they continued too walk away.

'Eeeww it touched us.'

Inner said.

'Will you stop being over dramatic!'

 **~Time Skip~**

"Heeey, look who's here! It's Billbored Brow, isn't it?"

A very annoying voice said, making too stop walking and look up from the consent form, and glare at Ino.

"I thought you went home long ago, I never imagined you were still here."

"Ooh, you made it!? Guess even a stupid pig like you can pass the first exam huh."

I said smirking, and Ino glared at me which cause a glaring match between us.

"Who are you calling an idiot Billbored!"

"You Pig!"

"Just hurry up and go home Billbored, for your own sake!"

"I could say the same exact thing too you, Pig!"

"Hmp!"

Both Ino and I said before walking away from each other.

"Stupid pig, say I should go home, CHA I'm not the same weak little girl who chased after Sasuke!"

I said angrily to myself as I continued to walk.

'Sakura don't let that pig rile you up, she's just hasn't seen how badass you are yet. Just wait till she does, then we'll have the last laugh.'

Inner said, and i grinned and nodded. Not long after me and Ino ran into each other I found a nice quiet stop under a tree, and sat down, to finish reading the form. Though when I was almost finished I felt like I was being watched, so I looked up and noticed Gaara standing not that far away from me.

'Ugh, I don't wanna deal with this right now.'

'Oh shush, and see what your mate wants.'

Inner said making me sigh.

"Hello Gaara, do you want something?"

He didn't say anything, and just sat down beside me making me giving him a confused look.

"Uh...okay."

I said before reading the last bit of the forms, but again I was stopped because I felt something wrap around my waist, and then pick me up and sit me down on Gaara's lap.

"Wh-"

"Mine."

Gaara said cutting me off, and my eyes widened.

'Ooo someone knows who their mate is!'

Inner squealed, and I was too shocked to say or do anything. That is till I felt Gaara bit down on my neck, most likely leaving a mark.

"Gaara! Let. Go."

I said trying to get him too let me go, but it wasn't working. Honestly all it did was make his hold onto me tighter, and after a while I gave up deciding to finish reading, while pretend I wasn't on Gaara's lap.


End file.
